1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to novel dopamine derivative compounds and medicines containing the same.
Further, this invention relates to a method of producing such novel compounds.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ARTS
It is known that dopamine is different from other catechol amines in the point that dopamine has a specific activity of increasing the renal blood flow (John L. Mc'Nay et al, Circulation Research, vol. XVI, June 1965, pages 510 onward). Because of this specific activity, it has been considered to use dopamine for improving renal insufficiency accompanied by hyperpiesia or cardiac insufficiency and other similar diseases. However, since dopamine is promptly converted to norepinephrine or the like by metabolism and the activity is insufficient in duration, it has been difficult to put this compound into practical use. Accordingly, various research works have been made with a view to overcoming the above defect of dopamine, and it has recently been reported that N-L-isoleucyl dopamine, which is an aminoacid amide of dopamine, has an activity of increasing the renal blood flood, which is more durable than that of dopamine (Am. Chem. So., 165, Meet. MEDI. 11, 1973). As a result of the tracing experiment, it was found that the renal blood flow promoting activity of isoleucyl dopamine is low and the activity retention time must be further improved though the activity retention time of isoleucyl dopamine is longer than that of dopamine. We have made research works with a view to overcoming these defects involved in the known compounds and found that this object can be fully attained by novel compounds of the present invention.